


真夏の通り雨 番外 下

by nagaiyume



Category: 3jsb omiryu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaiyume/pseuds/nagaiyume





	真夏の通り雨 番外 下

改變了目的地的兩人坐上計程車向登坂家駛去，上車前今市想起什麼問道：“突然去你家不會不方便吧？”  
“我自己住沒什麼不方便的。”登坂坐進後座，“但的確有個小傢伙想介紹你認識。”  
一路上今市沉默著，剛剛有些激動的感覺已經消失，在聽見登坂那句話之後。  
登坂知道這樣試探他的自己有些不厚道，但他就是不能明確今市的想法，所以開始心急。  
打開門，隆二一如既往地迎接過來，登坂抱起它親親它濕潤的小鼻子，回頭對今市笑：“看，是不是很可愛的小傢伙？”  
今市也跟著笑起來，讓登坂瞬間晃了神：“很可愛。”  
“想不到你會養貓。”今市換鞋的時候，隆二一直好奇地圍著他轉來轉去，今市蹲下來摸摸它的頭，問：“它叫什麼名字？”  
“隆二。”  
“嗯？”“喵。”  
一人一貓同時應到，登坂假裝沒有聽見：“兩年前在家門口的車下麵撿到的，雨太大了，不撿回來它大概就死了吧。”  
“這樣啊，它能遇見你真是太好了。”今市站起身向屋內走去，隆二亦步亦趨地跟著他，在今市坐到沙發上的時候自覺地跳上他的大腿臥了下來。  
登坂盯著它，對於跟一隻貓吃醋的自己感到無奈。“它很喜歡你啊，”登坂走進廚房拿出兩瓶罐裝咖啡，“不好意思家裡只剩這個了，還是你要喝水？”  
“不用。”今市把貓輕輕地抱下來放在一旁，“能不能參觀一下？”  
“一個人住亂糟糟的，沒什麼好看的。”登坂用食指撓撓鼻子，“你想看我就帶你轉轉吧。”  
這裡是他的生意走上正軌後租下來的，對一個人住來說似乎是有些大了，所以他還專門開闢了一間屋作為隆二的遊樂場。今市看見滿屋的貓爬架時噗嗤一聲笑出來，“好幸福的小貓咪。”  
走到臥室的時候登坂急忙進去收拾了一下床上，其實也沒有什麼亂七八糟的東西，只是沒有疊的被子堆在上面看起來有些淩亂。  
恍惚間他有種錯覺，他和今市只是十年未見的老同學而已，除此之外沒有任何特殊關係。  
站在床前他難過起來，在這個床上他做過無數個和身後的人有關的夢，然而當那個人真實地站在面前時，他卻什麼都做不了。  
而此時耳中傳來門被輕輕關上的聲音，以為今市走了的登坂立刻回身想追，卻在看見靠著門的今市時楞在了那裡。  
“隆二……”他被今市的表情震到不能說話，今市死死地盯著他，眼睛已經開始泛紅。  
“為什麼你還要來找我？”  
“我……”  
“你知不知道我這些年躲得有多辛苦？為什麼你就不能放過我？”  
登坂一個字都說不出來，他想原來自己的這十年對今市來說就像個笑話。  
真是，好悲傷。  
他垂下肩膀低下頭，說：“對不起。”  
“你是該說對不起。”聲音在極近的距離響起，登坂驚訝地抬頭，下一瞬間就被人狠狠地封住了嘴唇，直接被推倒在床上。  
登坂花了幾秒鐘才理解現在的情況，今市，在吻他？  
今市似乎發了狠，他輕咬著登坂的嘴唇，雙唇急促地在他唇瓣上摩擦，鼻息噴在登坂臉上，讓登坂幾乎要窒息。  
他抓著今市的肩膀推開他，對方的眼睛裡滿是水汽，仿佛下一秒就有眼淚要滴落下來。  
以為被拒絕的今市掙扎著想要起身，一個天旋地轉後，他被登坂壓在了身下。  
登坂捏著他的下巴，一字一頓地說：“今市隆二，這是你欠我的。”  
不等今市回復，他用更大的力氣吻了下去，舌頭急切地竄入今市微張的唇間，勾起他的舌頭纏繞吮吸。  
只是接吻，登坂就覺得要高潮了，美夢成真大概就是這種感覺吧。  
脖子被胳膊環住，他能感到今市也在熱切地回應著他。  
原來這麼多年來，他們的想法一直都是一樣的。  
他們急切地扯掉對方的衣服，分開一下又立刻像吸鐵石般黏在一起，登坂一口咬上今市脖子上的傷口，然後把它舔到發紅。今市不甘示弱地摸上他的腰，手順著腰線向下撫去。  
登坂往後一撤，吮吸起今市胸前小小的凸起。今市發出一聲難耐的呻吟，手上的動作也停了下來。登坂微微一笑，一隻手輕捏起另一邊的乳珠，被快感催動，今市的雙腿夾在了登坂的腰上。  
登坂揉上他平坦的胸部，那裡覆蓋著一層薄薄的而又有彈性的肌肉，像為登坂的手掌而生一般緊緊吸附在上面，讓人欲罷不能。  
今市的手離開登坂的背向下伸去，想要握住自己被忽略的半身，卻被登坂抓住按在一旁。  
今市不滿地看著他，登坂笑笑：“我說過了，這是你欠我的。”  
然後他開始一寸一寸地吻過今市的皮膚，不去理會他的催促。越是饑餓了太久，美食當前才越是應該慢慢品嘗不是嗎？  
故意避開挺立的得不到慰藉的柱體，他仔細地吻著今市大腿內側，甚至還伸出舌頭舔了幾下，舌尖蹭過囊袋，今市發出一聲小小的悶哼，然後釋放了出來。  
登坂用手抹去濺到臉上的幾滴體液，壞笑著看向捂著臉不肯面對他的今市，低頭吻了吻他的手背：“這次就先放過你。”  
以為他要就此結束的今市拿開手瞪著他，卻看見登坂伸手從一邊的抽屜裡撈出了一瓶潤滑液，臉瞬間紅得要滴血。  
“竟然隨時放著這種東西。”他不滿地抱怨。  
“畢竟我等這天等太久了。”登坂湊上來吻他，“這個東西只為你準備。”  
今市攬著他的脖子回吻：“少廢話，快點。”  
“恭敬不如從命。”明白今市的心情因為他的話而轉好，登坂一邊挑逗著今市的舌頭分散他的注意力，一邊倒了很多潤滑液在手上和今市的臀縫間。  
冰涼的液體讓今市忍不住顫抖，然而很快又被登坂火熱的舌頭拉走意識。  
一根手指擠了進來，內壁蠕動著想要抗拒，卻抵不過潤滑液的作用還是被長驅直入。今市發出低低地呻吟，登坂咬著他的耳垂低聲說：“叫出來，我想聽。”  
“唔、”今市捂著嘴巴搖頭，閉緊的眼睛連眼皮都變成一片通紅。  
登坂憐愛地看著他，不再強求，畢竟自己也已經忍到快要爆炸。  
他開始專心地開拓今市的身體，為他的每一個反應而感到欣喜。一想到全部都是因為自己他才會這樣，登坂心裡的幸福就幾乎要滿溢出來。  
“我要進去了。”他貼著今市耳邊說，看他幾不可見地點點頭，暗笑剛剛那個熱情主動的今市不知道跑去哪裡了，而面前的這個人，仿佛又回到十年前般，在天臺對自己害羞地笑著。  
剛進入時遇到了一點阻力，畢竟分身無論品質還是體積都和手指不可同日而語。登坂有點急躁，加上又是第一次，試了幾回都滑了出來，他有點洩氣，怕今市會改變主意。  
在今市突然起身把他推開的時候他真的想哭了，急忙說我會努力能不能再試一次，今市白他一眼，把他推倒在床上，然後跨坐了上來。  
“隆二你……！”話音未落，今市已經扶著登坂的分身緩緩地坐下來，透過他健康的小麥色肌膚，能看出他的胸膛都變紅了。  
這個動作也是有點困難，但是今市毫不放棄，終於在找對角度的瞬間，登坂整根沒入了他的身體。  
“啊、”今市一下子沒了力氣趴在登坂胸口，終於結合的快感讓兩人一時都沒有動作，只是喘息著靠在一起聽著彼此的心跳聲。  
不停收縮的內壁刺激著登坂，他扶著今市的腰輕輕頂了一下，今市呻吟出聲，登坂再也無法忍耐，他說了聲抱歉，就不管不顧地用力挺動起來。  
今市緊緊抓著他的胳膊，身體隨著登坂的動作上下顛簸，肉體碰撞的聲音在臥室迴響。最終登坂把今市推倒在枕頭上，抬起他的一條腿分開讓自己可以更順暢地進出。  
結合處發出淫糜的水聲，登坂著魔地用目光掃描著今市的全身，仿佛要把他整個印在腦子裡，一點細節都不能放過。  
感到他的視線，今市也看過來，他的嘴唇濕潤紅腫，微微張著不停的發出低低的呻吟，被那個聲音刺激，登坂差點就要繳械投降了。  
這個人在這些年到底經歷過什麼？  
登坂盯著今市有些失神的眼睛，感到自己的極限也要到來。最終他咬住今市的脖子，像只在交合的獅子般快速地衝刺著，直到完全釋放在今市體內。  
他倒在今市身上喘息著，今市早就在之前釋放了第二次，他抬起手摸了摸登坂的頭髮，對他笑了。  
登坂溫柔地吻著他，誰也不想說話，只想感受這遲到十年的情熱在兩人之間發酵。  
當今市發覺一直在他體內沒有退出的登坂又開始蠢蠢欲動時，剛想逃跑就被對方按在床上，看著登坂帶著毫不滿足的笑容壓上來：“我等了十年呢，所以一次怎麼夠，你說是不是？”  
隆二坐在臥室外面撓撓門，它都餓了很久了。從主人帶著客人回來進去臥室到現在，天都黑了還沒人出來。只能聽見隱約地聲音不停傳來，它不懂怎麼回事，它只是肚子餓了。  
委屈地趴在空空的飯碗前，隆二開始大聲叫起來，又過了一會臥室門才急急忙忙被打開，主人光著上身跑到廚房給它拿了一個罐頭放在碗裡，又跑回臥室去了。  
有飯吃就好，隆二滿足地低頭開吃，才不去管你們人類的事情。  
登坂終於放過今市時，天真的已經黑透了。今市連手指都抬不起來，感覺渾身的骨頭像被人打散又組裝了一遍而且還丟了幾塊一樣。  
“饒了我吧。”感到登坂的手像他下身伸去，他有氣無力地開口。  
“我只是想幫你清理一下。”登坂看他想躲又沒力氣的樣子忍不住笑，“抱歉，一不小心做過頭了。”  
今市白他一眼不說話，登坂又得寸進尺地湊上來：“再說先主動的人不是你嗎？”  
沒想到登坂變得這麼厚臉皮，氣得今市把臉埋在枕頭裡不理他。登坂看他可愛的模樣還是大聲笑起來，他揉揉今市短短的頭髮，湊近他耳邊：“我愛你。”  
十年前被打斷的話，終於還是在一個最美好的時間說了出來。  
今市扭頭看他，眼睛亮亮的，笑著：“我也愛你。”  
後來登坂慢慢地知道，今市這些年去過很多地方，然而最後還是回到了東京。父母在他失蹤後找了他很久，最終才發現對他們來說，只要能有今市在身邊，其他什麼都不重要。  
“所以我現在過得很好，只是沒有再見過山下老師，聽說他也過得不錯我就放心了。”沒多久今市就搬過來和他同居了，這十年來他從來沒有忘記過登坂，可是又怕登坂已經放棄了所以不敢回去找他。  
那天在路上碰到他的人的確就是今市，只不過他沒敢想過登坂會在東京，所以也以為自己看錯了。被Elly發現時他很驚慌，怕Elly會告訴登坂自己的行蹤又打擾到他的生活才逃跑。然而沒想到第二天登坂就找上門來，聽見他叫自己名字的那一瞬間，他就知道自己已經徹底被封住了去路。  
“怪不得你那麼積極。”登坂坐在沙發上攬著今市的腰對他嬉笑，本來坐在今市腿上打盹的隆二被吵醒，不滿地伸個懶腰跑去了一邊。  
“都怪你把隆二吵醒了。”今市瞪他一眼，之前他逼問了半天小貓的名字，登坂才扭扭捏捏地說我已經告訴你它叫什麼了。  
“哈？什麼時候？”  
“你第一次問我它叫什麼的時候。”  
今市回憶了一會，當時登坂唯一的回答就是自己的名字，難道說？  
看他的表情，登坂更不好意思，“反正我就是這麼無聊了行不行。”  
今市忍不住抱著肚子笑起來，看登坂噘著嘴氣鼓鼓的樣子還是湊上去吻了他。  
分開時今市說：“謝謝，我很高興。”  
“還好我們都沒放棄。”登坂抱著今市，“你要不要再看看當年那封信？”  
“我才不要。”今市臉紅了，“快把那種東西扔了。”  
“那怎麼行，要不是你最後那句話，我可能還撐不了這麼久。”  
“我都在這裡了，不需要那種東西了吧。”  
登坂笑笑沒再說話，以後還有漫長的時間可以和今市確定彼此的心意，然而那封決定了他未來的信和今市一樣他都是絕對不會輕易放棄的。

END


End file.
